


Best friends, Brothers, or Lovers

by Panthera_Leo



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, Bottom Stiles, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey, Minor Lydia Martin - Freeform, Sciles, Scott McCall/Stiles Stillinski - Freeform, Sex, Teen Wolf, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Scott, bareback, bestfriends, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles have feelings for each other, but either one of them have no idea. After months without communicating, best friends, Isaac and Lydia set them up, tired of the distance between the two. The night turns out as planned, but maybe a little too well? </p>
<p>(Sorry. I suck at summaries. And it's my first time publishing on this website).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friends, Brothers, or Lovers

It's been weeks, almost two months; the ground felt heavier and the walls seemed like they were going to cave in, sending Scott flashbacks of the asthma attacks he's had in the past- before he got bit. The constant reminder of having breathing problems — remembering the pain — wasn't the worst part; the empty feeling in his chest was the worst part, creating a sickening feeling in his stomach that almost made him throw-up several times.  
It started a few years ago, the feelings growing into something much bigger and deeper. It was in the summer at the carnival. Adults and teens held smiles that made the day brighter, a kids' head in the trash-can, who had just exited the "Tilt-a-Whirl".  
"Watch me Scotty!" Scotts' attention snapped back to the pale teen, with a round sack in hand, behind the counter just feet away from a pile of tin cans. Scott smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets. Stiles turned his attention back to the cans, drawing his hand back. Seconds later, his hand rushed forward, letting go of the sack, plunging into the three cans, knocking them all down.  
"Woo!" Stiles jumped in excitement.  
Scott chuckled, clapping for his best friend. The lady behind the counter told Stiles to pick a prize, his eyes scanning the prizes on the walls around the booth.  
"That one!" Stiles pointed. The lady extracted a medium sized wolf, with black eyes and dark gray fur. Stiles walked up to Scott.  
"For you my lady." Stiles held out the wolf. Scott laughed, taking the prize in hand.  
"I'm impressed." They started to walk along, enjoying the carnival. After a series of carnival games, the two went to the Ferris Wheel when sunset hit; the view was marvelous. That burning, sunset orange in the sky, a shade of blue following. But Scott didn't really focus on that. His eyes were adjusted to his best friend, smiling and looking at him while just a flare of sun light hit them both, the Ferris Wheel moving. Scotts' own smile faded, turning into something serious. He felt an odd feeling grow in his stomach, crawling up his chest then up his throat. That's when everything started to feel different, that's when nothing felt real to Scott McCall.  
He sat on the edge of his bed, holding the wolf doll Stiles gave to him. He looked into its black pearl eyes, his reflection bouncing off, stroked his fingers in the tangled fur, unlocking them with a bit force- it felt like yesterday when Stiles gave this to him, he didn't know why he kept it, though. It felt like yesterday, but they haven't talked in two months- or was it three? Scott had lost count. Scott set the doll on his bed, one-strapping his backpack. It was time for school.

He walked the halls of Beacon Hills Highschool, finding and entering the combination to his locker. Scott placed his motorcycle helmet in, taking out a text book after, then stuffing it in his backpack. When he closed the locker, Lydia was discovered.  
"What?"  
"Hello to you, too." She smirked.  
"Sorry."  
"Rough morning?"  
"Just didn't get much sleep." He hasn't been getting much sleep lately.  
"Seems like you never get rest."  
"You can say that again." Lydia smirked at the reply. Her and Scott went through their regular chit-chat while roaming the halls. That's when Scott saw him coming from the opposite way, walking past Scott and Lydia. Scotts' heart froze, his body still functional. Lydia followed the alphas' stare, seeing Stiles go right past them, Stiles sharing a moment of eye contact, quickly aiming his eyes back to the ground. Lydia turned to Scott, who held a look of disbelief.  
"Are you okay?"  
No. That's what he wanted to say. How can he be okay if he doesn't even know if his best friend was okay? He doesn't even know why it was like this, but he remembered when his friend came to him, stained glass eyes and a quivering voice. Scott asked, "what's wrong?" Stiles at his doorstep. The conversation exchanged that night seemed awfully long, but it wasn't more than five minutes.  
"I, I c-can't do this anymore." Stiles sobbed.  
"Stiles-"  
"I'm tired of.. I'm tired of pretending." Tears flowed down his cheeks.  
"Stiles, get in, we'll talk." Scott made an attempt to grab at his hand, but Stiles flinched away.  
"You gotta stay away.  
"Stiles, what happened?" Concern shot through Scott.  
"I.." He paused, "I just need some time alone, until- until I say I'm ready." There was along pause, silence breaking in.  
"I'm sorry." Stiles couldn't look in Scotts' eyes, dashing off after that, leaving a clueless, worried Scott.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Scott walked off. Lydia couldn't help but to worry for the alpha.

Lacrosse practice was the hardest; having to pretend Stiles wasn't there when he was, and that's all Scott thought about. Scott would stay defense, or goalie, trying to stay as far as possible. Scott couldn't even focus anymore, he missed his best friend. But he'll wait, he'll wait no matter how long it takes. 

Lunch came along, Scott sat with Isaac, Lydia sat with Stiles at the end of the cafeteria, an arrangement Scott had made with Lydia. Scott felt glad, knowing Stiles was talking with Lydia when he looked across the room.  
"What are you hearing?" Isaac asked.  
"What?" Scott turned his attention to the curly haired beta.  
"What's Stiles and Lydia talking about?"  
"I'm not listening, I never listen."  
"Really?"  
"He wants space, I'm giving him space."  
"Man, you're loyal."  
"Tell me about it." Scott rolled his eyes. 

"Scott misses you." Lydia applied, making Stiles blink at the name.  
"Not now." Stiles muttered.  
"When Stiles?"  
"He could be listening."  
"He never does." It went quiet after that.  
"I miss him, too."  
"Then why stop talking to him."  
"You of all people know why."  
"Then tell him how you feel."  
"And jeopardize our friendship? No thanks."  
"Your friendship is already jeopardized." Lydia replied.  
"It's up to you to fix it."  
"I want to, I really do, but I don't want the feelings to come back."  
"Did they ever leave?"  
"I'll like to eat my lunch now." Stiles tried to dodge the question.  
"Stiles." Lydia said sternly.  
"No, they never left." It went quiet again.  
"I don't know how he feels about you, but he obviously loves you, and wants you back."  
"As a friend."  
"Not just as a friend, but as a brother. Isn't that enough?" Stiles thought about Lydia's question, making him speechless.  
"Just something to think about."

When school was over, Lydia pulled out her phone, tapping the screen, then raising it to her ear. She waited for Isaac to pick up.  
"Lydia?"  
"Isaac, get Scott, I got Stiles." Lydia wanted to end this once and for all.  
"Plan B?" Isaac questioned, a bit of excitement in his tone.  
"Yeah, we've waited long enough."  
"Great. Tonight at eight o'clock, the movie theater." Isaac instructed.  
"Got it. And Isaac?"  
"Yeah."  
"We got to make this work."  
"It will. The arousal that comes from the both of them is indescribable." Lydia chuckled.  
"See you tonight."  
"Bye." Isaac hung up. 

Later that night, Scott had rode with Isaac, after convincing him he can use a night out. Lydia did the same with Stiles, he picking her up in his Jeep. Without Scott and Stiles knowing it, they where bound to meet up, Isaac and Lydia making sure they picked the same movie, "Star Wars: The Force Awakens".  
Isaac and Scott were the first to arrive, purchasing their tickets, then buying popcorn and beverages, making their way to the theater.  
Minutes later, Lydia and Stiles had done the same, Stiles buying a large popcorn and soda, with a bunch of candy, and nachos and cheese.  
He entered the theater, following Lydia. They stopped, Lydia scanning the room. Then she saw them, Isaac and Scott besides him, two seats empty besides the alpha. Lydia walked up the steps, Stiles following carefully, making sure not to drop his snacks. Lydia took the seat besides Scott.  
"Lydia?" He questioned.  
"Hey Scott, Isaac." She waved.  
"Hey Lydia." Isaac replied, his lips formed a smile.  
"What are you doing here? You don't like Star Wars."  
"I invited her." Isaac replied.  
"Isaac didn't mention-" Scott froze, his jaw down, gazing to the pale teen with all the snacks in his hands. Stiles gazed, too, his eyes not noticing anyone else.  
"What's he doing here?" Stiles replied, sounding a bit harsh.  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"I love Star Wars." Stiles replied.  
"Stiles, come sit, the movie is about to start." Lydia gestured to the seat beside her.  
"Nope. No way. Nope." Stiles walked down with the snacks.  
Then the room went dark and music started to play.. Stiles stopped, he knew that theme song from anywhere. He bit his bottom lip in hesitation. Screw it, he thought. He turned back, hurrying to the seat besides Lydia. He sat down, Lydia giving a big smile, he passed some snacks to her, except for the popcorn, he always held the popcorn.

Halfway through the movie, the two boy's eyes were pinned to the screen, barely blinking, scared to miss any of it. Lydia had no idea what was going on the whole time. She pulled out her phone, then, sending a text to Isaac. Seconds later, Isaac felt his pants vibrate. He glanced around, quickly taking it out. He opened it when he saw it was from Lydia.  
'Let's go, they can take it from here.' It read. When he looked up, Lydia was already half way to the exit. He slid his phone in his pocket, then getting up. He passed through Scott and Stiles without them even noticing.  
He met Lydia outside, greeting her with a smile.  
"Let's go." She said.  
"Right behind you. I don't know how they like those movies."  
"Me either." She shook her head. Isaac and Lydia walked to his car, getting in and soon driving away.

When the credits came up, Stiles and Scott both got up, stretching. But when they looked around, they didn't see Isaac or Lydia. They shared a short glance. They exited, looking around the snack bar and outside the building, but they weren't here- Scott didn't see Isaacs' car either. Stiles came out, looking around. Stiles dug out his phone, tapping the screen and put it to his ear. No one answered. Stiles put his phone away, staring at the back of Scott, who sat on the curve.  
"They did it on purpose, they set this up." Scott said  
"I figured that."  
"It's gotten that bad?"  
"Define bad."  
"I go numb when I see you past me in the halls." Scott replied. Stiles didn't know what to say, he felt like shit.  
"Why?" Scott started to sniffle.  
"Because.. Scott." Stiles wanted to tremble when the name came off his lips.  
"That's not a good reason." Scott shook his head.  
Stiles sighed, walking closer to the alpha. He sat beside him on the curve, messing with his fingertips.  
"We should go, I'll drive you home."  
"That night when it all happened, what happened?"  
"Scott-"  
"No, I deserve to know." Scott raised his voice.  
"Can we just-"  
"Stop being friends? We've been doing that."  
"Listen-" Stiles tried.  
"Why?!" Scott's voice grew louder, making Stiles flinch a bit.  
"Because, Scott," Stiles got up on his feet, "I.. I love you."  
Stiles couldn't look at his best friend, his hands on his sides, tears streaming down his face. Scott was taken back, surprised at the out burst at what Stiles said. Scott saw Stiles, walking then getting into the driver side of his Jeep. He started it up, but didn't seem to drive; he just stood there. When Scott knew Stiles was waiting for him, he got up, walking across the parking lot, hopping into the drivers'-side. 

They didn't talk, nor made eye contact the whole way to Scotts'. It was awfully a lot of thinking. Scott kept asking himself if this moment was real. Stiles felt like he destroyed everything. The tension was strong, but not unbreakable.  
"We're here." Stiles parked in the drive-way.  
"Thanks for the ride." It went quiet again.  
After ten seconds of silence, Scott opened the door, one foot out the car.  
"Hey Scott!" Stiles grabbed his attention.  
"Yeah?" Scott stopped himself, curious of what Stiles has to say.  
"Does this change anything?" Scott was taken back by the question. He stepped back in the Jeep, closing the door.  
"Are we us again?"  
"I want to be."  
"Me too."  
"But after what I said-" Scott cut Stiles of by reaching over and taking the car keys.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Come in." Scott opened the door, then closing it. Stiles followed him out, meeting him at the porch.  
Scott twisted the key in the key hole, unlocking the door. He pushed the door open, getting in, Stiles shyly followed him.  
"Scott-"  
"Don't talk." He shut the door.  
"I'm sorry-" Stiles was startled by a pair of strong hands, wrapping around him.  
"Don't apologize." Scott whispered.  
It went quiet, the pale teen not knowing what to do, so he did the only thing he can do- he hugged Scott, he held on tight, his fingers buried into the fabric of Scotts' shirt, squeezing tighter.  
"I missed you…so much." Stiles started to sob.  
"Shhh." Scott started to rub circles with his palm on Stiles's back.  
Scott kept doing that, while Stiles wept in his shoulder, a few tears escaped him, too. It felt like forever, but was probably a few minutes of comfort. Stiles burst out saying, 'I'm sorry' repeatedly, each time getting softer, Scott saying, 'It's okay' over and over again. Finally, the crying stopped, but the hug not parting. Scott was the first to part from his best friend. He gripped Stiles's face, palms on both cheeks, he used his thumbs to smear away his stained cheeks.  
"I love you." Scott whispered.  
Stiles felt numb, his brain entering a new dimension, sending him in his own thoughts. He didn't know why, but it felt differently this time; Scott has said 'I love you' plenty of times to Stiles, but this felt much different. But Stiles didn't have more time to think, because Scott's lips landed on his, sending fireworks go off in Stiles's eyes. It was soft, nothing heavy, a stroke of plump skin, brushing against the pale teens' lips, lasting no more than 10 seconds. Scott parted, his and Stiles's eyes flickered open.  
"Really?" Stiles was in disbelief.  
"For a while now." Scott forced a smirk.  
It was quiet after that, the whole house in a stun if silence like, something unspeakable just happened. This was unspeakable, right? Two best friends kissed each other, no matter how wrong they may have thought it was, it felt so right like connecting two puzzle pieces together.  
"What do we do-" Stiles was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into his, pushing him against the front door. It took Stiles a few seconds to adjust the moment, his eyes gently closing into bliss, his lips dancing with Scotts'.  
They didn't know where to keep their hands, sliding down, up, to their sides, digging in their spines, frantically squeezing each other's skin. Each breath meant something to Scott and Stiles, creating a storm of lust and they were trapped, there was no escaping this now, or ever.  
Their hips tangoed, grinding into each other's legs, slightly brushing against their clothed members, driving Stiles crazy, the clothes making his body itch. Stiles groaned, throwing his head back, hitting the wooden door behind him, he winced, but the pleasure over ruled the pain. Scott pulled from the anxious, lustful-driven teen, sinking his teeth to his neck, kissing, licking, biting, sucking; Stiles stretched his neck further, stretching skin, revealing more for the alpha.  
Ecstatic moans conquered the silence, each push, each bite, each lick, each kiss, each suck, the feel of grinding bodies, it sent several sounds out of the two, sounds they never heard from each other, these sounds were forbidden, until now.  
Stiles fell hard, and no, it wasn't the way Scott picked him up - Stiles wrapped his legs around Scotts' hips - and carried him up stairs, falling onto Scott McCall's bed, breaking a few springs in the process, without breaking the deep kiss they shared. He actually fell for him, but who can blame him? It was Scott; perfect, best friend Scott.  
They ripped, tore, shredded clothing, throwing the fabrics across the room.  
They saved the best for last, Scott yanking off Stiles's boxers, revealing his manhood, Stiles sighed, feeling a palm wrap around him, stroking lightly. He gasp when a pair of lips came in contact, enveloping around the thrashing teen. Stiles curled his fingers on Scotts' head, holding onto locks of dark hair. Stiles moaned, sounding like heaven to Scott. He didn't want to, but he pulled off, looking at a very exhausted Stiles.  
Scott jumped back on Stiles, kissing him, their tongues dancing to the music of their moans, while Scott jerked his hips back and forth, scrapping against Stiles's throbbing tool.  
"Scott-" Stiles struggled to say, but couldn't at the feel if Scotts' finger probing, rubbing against his hole. His breath drew in at the feel of the nub entering him, slowly, a little burn to it. It started to go after, the fingering, humping, kissing, all so much harder, feeling two fingers enter him completely, knuckle deep. Then he came; his hips jumping frantically, moaning louder, slowly decreasing volume, volley after volley of white fluid pumping out of Stiles, coating his and Scotts' stomach. With one long kiss, then puling off, Scott rolled to the side of Stiles, his panting never stopping.  
"That, that was.. Thank you." Scott gave a chuckle.  
"You're welcome."  
"What about you?" Stiles noticed Scott's erection.  
"I'm fine."  
"I want you to fuck me, Scott." Stiles replied.  
Scott's eyes popped out of his skull, taken back by the sudden words.  
"You don't have to."  
"I want to." It was a moment of silence.  
"Yeah, okay." Scott reached to the night stand, getting a bottle of lube and a condom.  
He put the condom on, getting in between Stiles's legs, spreading them apart. He coated his fingers with the lube, pressing two against Stiles's entrance, sliding right in. He yelped in surprise, ending it with a breath of air.  
"You good?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, don't stop."  
Scott smiled, pulling out, then back in, repeating this over and over. Scott leaned down, casting his body over Stiles, kissing him passionately.  
"Another one." Stiles whispered.  
Scott obliged, adding a third finger, moans escaping Stiles, grunts of pain mixed with pleasure.  
"I'm ready."  
Scott slowly pulled his fingers from Stiles, gripping his member, aiming it at Stiles's hole.  
"Are you sure?" Scott had serious eyes, a look of trust.  
Stiles just looked at his best friend, or lover? He didn't care, as long as he's Scotts'. Stiles took Scott from the back of his neck, pushing him in for a deep kiss.  
"That answer your question?" Stiles said once he parted from the bronze teen.  
Scott smiled, his eyes glistening, slowly pushing his hips against Stiles's rear. He gave a face of frustration, pushing with his muscles, trying to relax, it started to burn when Scott got his head in the firs ring of muscle, but it was the best burn in the world, sending him to reach for his own manhood to fondle.  
Minutes later, Scott was in Stiles, who couldn't believe he was able to take him all in, feeling stuffed.  
"You're so tight.. tell me when, okay?"  
"Go."  
"You sure?"  
"Do it." Stiles nodded.  
Scott had a moment of doubt, but read the look Stiles gave, it was that "I trust you look". He nodded, slowly pulling back, them back in, repeating this method over and over, until he was able to leave and enter Stiles freely. He kept a slow pace until Stiles ordered for him to go faster, the sound of slapping skin echoing through the room.  
Scott went faster without Stiles telling him so, hitting that special spot that makes Stiles give louder moans, waves of electricity rushing through him.  
"St-stiles." Scott warned.  
"Do, do it."  
And with that, Scott erupted, his hips jerking faster only for a few seconds, then slowing down. Stiles came then, his hand flying up and down his rod, coating his belly with the white substance. Scott crumbled on Stiles, smearing come on both of their bellies. Scott pulled out, taking the condom off, flicking it into the waste bin, then laying down besides Stiles.  
"That was amazing."  
"Yeah." Scott muzzled his nose in Stiles's neck. Stiles started to pet Scotts' hair, sending a smile to his face.  
"You're beautiful."  
"That's not the first time I've heard that." Scott replied, making Stiles chuckle.  
"I'm really sorry."  
"I know."  
They just laid there, limbs tangled, the bed sheets ruined, no blanket covering them.  
"We should clean up before your mom comes back from work."  
"She's working the 24 hour shift tonight."  
"Really?" Scott opened one eye, looking at an evil smirking Stiles.  
"Yes, we get the whole house to ourselves."  
"I guess we can make up for lost time." Stiles said, squeezing Scott's ass.  
"How about we stert with a shower, I feel icky." Stiles laughed.  
"Sounds good to me."  
Scott got up, walking to the bathroom, Stiles gazing at his ass in the process. He got up, following Scott in the bathroom. And as they took a shower, holding and kissing each other, while the water cascaded over them, they didn't care what they were; as long as they were together, that's all that mattered.


End file.
